


Don't talk to me or my son ever again

by Maicaly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Mean Steve Rogers, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rogue Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Tony is having the worst day ever, and now he has a meeting with the Rogue Avengers. What he doesn't expect is certain spider baby to proclaim himself Tony Stark Protector.-“You just told him to pick up the kid, so he brought him here and walked into the meeting an hour ago” Rhodey interrupts him. “He’s fine, they’re just arguing a little, you know how Peter is, so please wait – “Tony’s consideration for his friend’s braces evaporates as soon as he identifies those screams with the familiar high pitched voice of a teenager. His teenager, actually, who is supposed to be on patrol and swinging home because his curfew is close and he has to do homework that he’s too smart for. Peter is supposed to be talking to Ned about whatever nerdy stuff is trending at the moment, and then sending those new memes to Tony, already past the barrier of ‘Dear Mr Stark, I hope not to bother you with this message’. His kid isn’t supposed to be in a room with the people who hurt Tony the most, alone in front of them.-
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1125
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Don't talk to me or my son ever again

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested in Tumblr by belovedplank! I hope you like it ❤ Request for irondad fics are always open, you can leave them in the comments, send them in Tumblr (imaginesmai) or send it to me through here - although I don't think you can? I'm still new in this site, sorry!

Tony feels like his day has been horrible enough without the rain that is falling heavily over New York, the cold that is seeping through his bones and the missing jacket that someone must have taken from him in the meeting room. He’s too tired to guess which idiot decided to take it, and he can always ask FRIDAY tomorrow, so she finds the culprit in an instant. He walks through the doors of the compound soaked to the bone, with his rejected idea for the meeting crumbled in the briefcase he’s carrying. So what if he got angry because they were all incompetents assholes who were having a hard time understanding that he no longer made weapons, and he stormed out of the meetings? He knows his idea will be successful one way or another, but he’s still upset for getting up so early and missing lab day with Peter.

He had send Happy to pick up the kid from highschool the moment he noticed the meeting was going to be longer than expected. Tony already has another appointment in a few minutes, and what was going to be a short lab day with Peter turns out to be non-existent. And that always puts him in a bad mood, because he cares more about the boy of what he shows. 

Peter Parker was just an annoying kid a year ago, that bombarded Happy with messages and tried to help just a little too hard. Now, Peter Parker is Tony’s protegee, who spends one weekend every month with him and every other Wednesday in the lab, either doing science stuff or creating robots and making competitions. Tony is looking forward to those days the rest of the week, and is texting the teenager in his free time. Once making sure he couldn’t chase the kid away, Tony embraced him like a lost dream.

The image of Peter brings a small smile to his face, and the promise that this weekend he’s coming over manages to lower a little bit his bad mood. He has to be calm for what’s about to happen, because if not Steve’s perfect teeth would end on the floor.

“Oh, good that you’re here finally” Rhodey greets him, walking by his side without further introduction. “Before you enter, I warn you that you’re not gonna like what is inside”

“I woke up with that idea, platypus” he doesn’t look at his friend, just stop briefly to throw the briefcase to the couch. 

“You’re gonna like it even less – Can you go a little slower?”

Tony stops in consideration of his friend having braces on his legs. The suit that he has been wearing since six in the morning feels too tight as he crosses his arms, feeling the wet spots from the rain on his back move. He supresses a shiver when a suddenly cold feeling runs down his spine. Other than that, they’re both in silence for a moment, while Rhodey catches up with Tony. It’s only then when Tony finally hears something else than his rushed thoughts and the annoying buzz of anxiety cursing through his veins.

After a long talk, they had decided to held the meeting in the compound, since it had been their old home and they could stay for a few days until everything was solved. Tony has almost forgotten how silent it is, used to Peter’s rambling and music playing in the background. But it’s not silence what he notices, yet loud voices coming from the meeting room. It’s on the same floor from where Rhodey and him are, just some rooms away, still far enough so that he shouldn’t hear anything if they were talking at a normal lever. That’s not the case; there are screams loud enough to make Tony wonder if he’s losing hearing. 

“What’s going on there?” Tony frowns. “Did they start throwing things without me?”

“Before you do anything, promise me you will stay calm. No sending suits, not suing someone and not threatening. Not even the word ‘fuck you’”

“I think you’re just forbidding me from being myself, but I guess it’s fine” Tony raises an amused eyebrow. “Did someone break anything? Because I’m too tired to get mad, so the shouting will have to wait until tomorrow”

“Tones, I’m serious” the man seems worried by something, so Tony nods and urges him to continue. “It’s not Happy fault. If anything, it’s yours for being so vague in your text and thinking that everyone knows what your intentions and wishes are always”

“That came out pretty offensive. What does Happy have to do with any of this? He has the night free, and I swear he was going on a date with aunt hotty – and he never misses one”

“He left, yes. But you didn’t tell him that we had a meeting with the Rogues today”

“And? He doesn’t have to be here, so I don’t know why I should have” Tony rolls his eyes, becoming impatient already. “Look, I really want to choke down a glass of the more expensive bottle I have in the mini bar and pass out on bed, so –“

“You just told him to pick up the kid, so he brought him here and walked into the meeting an hour ago” Rhodey interrupts him. “He’s fine, they’re just arguing a little, you know how Peter is, so please wait – “

Tony’s consideration for his friend’s braces evaporates as soon as he identifies those screams with the familiar high pitched voice of a teenager. His teenager, actually, who is supposed to be on patrol and swinging home because his curfew is close and he has to do homework that he’s too smart for. Peter is supposed to be talking to Ned about whatever nerdy stuff is trending at the moment, and then sending those new memes to Tony, already past the barrier of ‘Dear Mr Stark, I hope not to bother you with this message’. His kid isn’t supposed to be in a room with the people who hurt Tony the most, alone in front of them. 

The walls and windows rush past him as Tony runs to the meeting room, Rhodey calling out for him and the screams becoming louder. Now, he can hear Wanda’s sharp voice and Steve, who has the ability of turning everything into a scolding. Tony forgets about being calm, open and trying to find a solution and makes up his mind on kicking all of them out when he opens the door.

“ – nothing! You think you know him, but Stark is only made of pain and death!” Wanda is screaming to Peter. “He locked me because he thought –“

“He kept you in his house, the biggest and fanciest place in New York because he wanted to keep you safe!” Peter screams back, not backing down from the argument. “You’re so ungrateful, he was looking for what’s the best for you, and you betrayed him”

Even if Peter is talking loudly and his eyes are fierce, his posture isn’t. Somehow, and Tony really doesn’t want to know how, the Rogues have decided to corner him, a kid, into a corner, Wanda at the front and Steve on the right. Peter already has his back on the wall when Tony enters the room, one foot there to start crawling if necessary. The billionaire knows he’s just doing it because he doesn’t feel safe, something he only does when he feels threatened. Peter’s eyes are shifting from the argument to the mug with pens behind them, which is floating dangerously between a red cloud.

Tony doesn’t wait another second to intervene. He pushes Clint to the side and breaks the small group by making his way in between, until he reaches Wanda. Maybe, in other circumstances or time, he would have been careful. But he just has one goal in mind, reaching Peter and taking the threat away, so he pushes her into Steve’s body and plants himself in front of Peter, blocking the view.

“What the fuck, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” he growls, not bothering to hide his anger. 

“Now you let kids into the team?” Steve says, locking icy blue eyes with Tony. “Sassy brats that are disrespectful?”

“For one, what I do and don’t is no longer your business, since this is my house and you’re the strangers now” Tony glares at him when he tries to interrupt. “And secondly, if you say another word about him I’m gonna kick you out from my house so fast that next time you blink you’re gonna be able to pick up the remains of your shield in Siberia”  
“You’re defending him?” Wanda walks from behind Steve. “He walked in here and started saying that we weren’t welcome”

“Because you aren’t!” Peter screams from behind Tony. The man turns around to reprimand him, but stops once he finally sees Peter’s face from close; there is a suspicious redness around his eyes, and his bottom lip quivers in a way only Tony knows. “You’re all traitors! You left Mr Stark to die after he tried to help you! And – and now you don’t have the right t-to be in his house!”

Towards the end, Tony notices how Peter becomes closer and closer to crying of pure frustration. He realizes, that this teenager of barely 15 years, with a tendency of over speak every conversation and a science geek, has been the first person to defend him in such a fierce way. He feels a wave of heat and proudness hit his heart like a tsunami, and he’s sure he can just faint. But before dwelling anymore on his father instinct over Peter, Steve takes the word again.

“And who do you think you are to say all those things?” the captain says, crossing his arms. “Stay out of this kid, we need to talk with Tony. Go look for your parents”  


“Actually, he can say all of that and more, since he’s my kid” Tony cuts him off. “Don’t misunderstand my offer of coming back for being back to what we were. You don’t have many rights here, Cap, so you better watch that mouth”

“Come on, Tony” Clint tries. “Let’s start with the right foot here. Make the kid apologize and –“

“The only one who has to apologize is you” 

Tony’s voice is stern enough to make Clint shut up. When this is all over, he’ll personally drill his voice into Peter skull so he understand not every second of his life is good for a fight. Later, he’ll talk to him and probably find a few reasons why the boy should apologize to the Rogues. But now he feels insulted and personally attacked for the suggestion. 

“Meeting is suspended until further notice, you can go to your rooms for the night, you have the whole floor for yourselves” Tony crosses his arms.

“Tony – “

“Save it, Cap”

One by one, the remains of what used to be the avengers exit the room, their heads low. Steve even mutters a small apologize to Peter, just enough so Tony can hear it, but Want doesn’t bother in looking at him. Steve, Wanda, Clint and Natasha exit the room without saying anything else, and soon the meeting room is again in silence. Rhodey, who had been watching the whole thing from the crystal windows, understands that Tony needs a moment with Peter alone, and the man turns around. The Rogue have the third floor for themselves, and Tony is going to make sure they stay there for a while.

He turns around ready to scold who is now his kid, more than ever, but is surprised with a handful of teenager. Peter is still wearing his backpack, the three layers of clothes not being enough to prevent Tony from noticing how hard the boy his shaking. He sighs, knowing he won’t be able to say anything to Peter, who is the purest heart of that tower and couldn’t do a thing out of wickedness. The kid’s face fall into Tony’s shoulder, not crying yet. He just let the two tears he has been retraining on the corner of his eyes and squeezes them shut. 

Tony has already became familiar with hugs and upset Peter; not like the first time, which was as awkward as expected. He cups the back of Peter’s head with his right hand, and the other circle his back. He plays with the rebel curls there, not caring about how Peter complains that he’s not a baby – he enjoys it. Peter squeezes Tony tight, so tight that the man fears he’s gonna break a rib or two. But he doesn’t say anything, because he recognize the feeling of fearing for a loved one. He has held Peter much tighter when he’s badly hurt in patrol.

“I’m sorry” Peter squeals eventually, not letting Tony go. “I know you told me to stay away, b-but they were talking about how you were taking too long, and calling you irresponsible… and I… I…”

“I know, kid. It’s fine” Tony assures him, kissing the side of his head. “I forgot to tell Happy to leave you at home, not to bring you here. I didn’t want you to be in the meeting”

“He told me to stay in my room, but, you know, super hearing and all that” Peter tries to justify himself. “I should have ignored it, but Mr Stark they were – you helped them and now, now they just expect you to be at their feet. And it isn’t fair, Mr Stark! They should be asking you for forgiveness, they don’t deserve – “

“Pete” Tony stops him before he starts his non-ending rambling. “This is on me, you don’t have to take part on it, alright? I get you’re angry and want to kick their asses – I do too, believe me. But we’ve both done bad things, and they need to be here to make things right”

“You haven’t done anything wrong!” Peter is quick to assure. “They are the ones who – Captain America left you to die in Siberia, Mr Stark. He should be in jail!”

The way Peter says it, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world, makes Tony scoff a laugh. He wishes everything was that simple, but he had made his mistakes too. Maybe he should have been more open, talk to them before talking to Ross, and treat Wanda in a different way. But that would mean he wouldn’t have met such a wonderful kid, and Tony prefers to be left in Siberia than to forget about Peter. 

He ruffles Peter’s hair and lets him go, as the teenager tries to escape from his hands. They look at each other and Peter smiles widely to his father figure. 

“I would never let them hurt you again, anyway” Peter shrugs, and wordlessly they both agree to leave the meeting room and walk toward the kitchen. “I already kicked their ass in that airport”

“Oh, did you? Cause all I saw was a scrawny teenager complimenting the rivals” Tony teases him. As if it is a routine, he drops his arm around Peter’s shoulder, bringing him closer. “Now that I think about it, didn’t the giant man slap you out of the sky? What would you and Ned call it – yeeted you out of the sky?”

“Mr Stark! You actually used it right!” Peter beams at him, quickly getting his phone out of his back pocket. “I have to tell this to Ned. He’s gonna – oh my god! You said it!”

“Don’t overdo it, kid”

Peter laughs and starts debating about how he definitely beat Captain America’s ass in Berlin, and reminds Tony that he was the one with the idea of ‘that really old movie’. They don’t even notice as Tony asks for their usual to FRIDAY and in a few minutes two pizzas are on the table in front of the couch, a teenage tv show on the screen. Tony forgets about scolding Peter about his earlier behaviour, and Peter forgets about his own anger and frustration. Because there is nowhere Tony wants to finish his day than by Peter’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment! Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
